Customers use databases from external providers to store data. There are many reasons to move from one database (DB) to another DB—better performance, change in data received from external providers, corporate policy to move to a new DB, etc.
Customers need to make a lot of changes to make an application compatible with a new DB. They have to migrate all their Business Objects content namely: universes, reports and other dependent components. It is a huge task to make all of these compatible with a new DB. A lot of time is expected to be needed for creating and tuning Universes.
Potential problems with a new DB may be that each DB has its own way of supporting Structured Query Language (SQL); tables and views are case sensitive; a qualifier added to identify the table and view varies in each DB; DB specific parameters need to be re-mapped to a new DB, etc. Another problem may be if not all tables are present in a DB. Some objects in a universe may have reference in queries and may not be part of the schema.